


he'll never leave me

by MistyDeath



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Entries [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, Fishnets, Harry in Drag, Harry in Lace, High Heels, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyDeath/pseuds/MistyDeath
Summary: This was written in response to October 2018's Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge: "I'm not asking for permission".





	he'll never leave me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much [Nifflers_n_nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifflers_n_nargles) for hosting a great prompt this month - I had way too much fun writing about high heels after watching from the sidelines after my fest! Definitely enjoyed making a little pun on the 303 words ;D.

_Black dress, with the tights underneath_

The fishnet ripped loudly as Draco’s hands pulled at the mesh, snapping it back and making Harry hiss. “Are you trying to break them?”

“I’m not asking permission,” he groaned against Harry’s neck, “I’ll buy you a new pair. Seven more even, just for good luck.”

Draco slips his hands inside the remains of the tights and works his hands over Harry’s lace-covered cock, loving the sounds that start pouring out of his mouth. Merlin, the things this man does for him, and only him.

_I got a breath of a last cigarette on my teeth_

“You’re going to need a hell of a lot more than good luck if you rip the dress as well, love,” Harry whispers against his lips. Draco’s hands are still groping his ass, nothing left between his hands and his goal other than the tight velvet dress that feels and looks amazing on Harry’s body.

_She wants to touch me, whoo-ooh_

“I’m sure Granger wouldn’t mind, we’ll just buy her another,” he reasons, summoning some lube that Harry glares at as it hovers near them.

“Velvet’s bound to go out of season, and she doesn’t even know that you got her this in the first place…” Draco murmurs appreciatively, hands slipping the dress off Harry’s body and letting it fall to the floor.

_She wants to love me, whoo-ooh_

“You want me to take the heels off?”

“Not on your life. Now turn over and let me look at you.”

Harry obliges him, and Draco is left speechless. The sight of Harry’s tanned skin, leading down to muscled thighs marked from the press of the fishnets, to the shiny black heels Draco runs an appreciative finger over, is enough to make any man’s mouth water. 

_She'll never leave me, whoo-ooh, whoo-ooh-ooh-ooh._

 


End file.
